Tinycloud/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Tiny, Tinykit |apprentice=Tinypaw |warrior=Tinycloud |queen=Tinycloud |mother=Clovertail |father=Unnamed tom |brothers=Rockshade, Bouncefire |half-brother=Sandynose |half-sisters=Birdwing, Honeytail |mate=Sparrowpelt |daughters=Pebbleshine, Sunnypelt, Pigeonfoot |sons=Parsleyseed, Quailfeather |mentor=Sparrowpelt |app=Bellaleaf |livebooks=''The Rescue, ''Ravenpaw's Farewell, A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown }} Tinycloud is a small, white she-cat with blue eyes. Tiny is born to Clover alongside Bounce and Rock. Once her family officially joins SkyClan, she is renamed Tinykit. She and her brothers are eager to become apprentices, and she is eventually apprenticed to Sparrowpelt under the name Tinypaw. Soon, she and her littermates become warriors, and she is given the name Tinycloud, though she doesn’t like the name due to its softness. Although she doesn’t enjoy it, she helps out Echosong until the medicine cat is given an apprentice of her own. She becomes mates with Sparrowpelt, and they have two kits: Pebbleshine and Parsleyseed. When SkyClan is driven away from the gorge by Darktail, Tinycloud leaves with the rest of the Clan and loses both her kits, as Pebbleshine is captured by Twolegs and Parsleyseed leaves to become a kittypet. She travels to the lake with the rest of SkyClan, and at their new home, she has another litter of kits with Sparrowpelt: Sunnypelt, Pigeonfoot, and Quailfeather. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Tinycloud is heavily pregnant with Sparrowpelt's kits when SkyClan reaches the lake. Once they find an area to settle and make camp in, Tinycloud makes a nest in the nursery. Her kits are overdue and the medicine cats worry there will be complications, but all ends well, and Tinycloud gives birth to Sunnykit, Pigeonkit, and Quailkit, the first SkyClan kits born beside the lake. She is often seen with her kits, and they later become apprentices, and Tinycloud returns to her warrior duties. After conflict with ShadowClan, SkyClan leaves the lake to return to the Gorge. On their journey, Sunnypaw gets trapped in mud, and Tinycloud helps to free her with the assistance of her Clanmates. Later, SkyClan returns to the lake and Tinycloud joins them on the journey back. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Tiny is a kit living in a small den with her siblings Rock and Bounce, and their mother, Clover. After being saved from a fox by some cats, Clover joins the newly reformed Clan with her kits, and they are given proper Clan names. Tinykit and her siblings hear voices and see shiny cats in the Whispering Cave, which the Clan learns is their contact with their ancestors. Later, Tinykit is made an apprentice and given the name Tinypaw, with Sparrowpelt being her mentor. :In ''SkyClan's Destiny, along with her siblings, Tinypaw becomes a warrior, now known as Tinycloud. She is at first disappointed with her name, thinking she was big enough now to have a different one, however, she is lightened up by Leafstar. She sits vigil with her brother throughout the night. Tinycloud is dispirited to be assigned to help Echosong often and later confronts her leader about it, wishing to do warrior duties instead of helping the medicine cat. Tinycloud is seen helping in a battle against the rats, blocking their tunnel entrances with her Clanmates. After the battle, she fetches herbs for Echosong to treat the wounded. :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, after her daughter Pebblepaw is caught in a fire, Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt try comforting her. She fights against Darktail's rogues, but the Clan is forced to retreat and leave the Gorge. Before they begin their journey to find ThunderClan, Tinycloud's kits become warriors named Parsleyseed and Pebbleshine, along with her apprentice Bellaleaf. While on their journey, Pebbleshine is taken by Twolegs, and while staying beside a lake, Parlseyseed leaves the Clan to live as a kittypet. Leafstar decides they must leave the lake to find the Clans, and Tinycloud is shown to be excited at the idea of finding them. Detailed description :Tinycloud is a small, slight-framed, white she-cat with deep blue eyes and thick, smooth fur. Trivia Interesting facts *Tinycloud has kittypet blood through Clovertail. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages